


More Than Just One Night

by uofmdragon



Series: More Than... Series [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Brain Trust, F/M, M/M, Misery Loves Company
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-10 23:22:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/791371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uofmdragon/pseuds/uofmdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony really wants to a relationship with his Christmas One Night Stand.  Steve discovers that Bucky is dating someone and feels like he's losing the connection with his best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than Just One Night

**Author's Note:**

> Intended for Trope Bingo's AU: Human square. This is the Third and Final part for the series.
> 
> Beta'd by Pyroblaze18.

"I see why I'm here now," Clint grumbled as he worked on shoveling the snow.

"Besides seeing me?" Phil asked from a few feet away where he was shoveling out his half of the walk.

"I'm here to shovel this shit," Clint stated, looking at him. "This is the first day all week that you've actually helped."

"I'd do it," Phil objected. "You just get to it before I get home."

Clint arched an eyebrow.

"Hush, I'll make you hot chocolate later," Phil said.

"With marshmallows?" Clint asked.

"If you want," Phil agreed with a nod. Clint smiled and went back to work.

"Hey guys," Steve called from his front porch as he stepped out onto it. He had a shovel in hand. "Guess we all had the same idea."

"Guess so," Phil agreed.

"Natasha’s not helping you guys?" Steve asked.

"She has a date," Clint answered, before Phil could.

"Really?" Steve asked. "I didn't think she knew very many people around here."

"She doesn't, hence the date," Clint said. "She met him at your party."

"Met who?" Steve asked.

"James," Natasha said as she stepped out, carefully walking down the steps and over towards Clint.

"James?" Steve repeated

"You know James," Natasha said, before giving Clint's cheek a kiss and telling him, "Don't wait up."

"Like I would," Clint said. "I only worry when you tell me to."

"Good boy," Natasha said, before stepping onto the part of the walk that had yet to be shoveled. Apparently her timing was spot on, because Bucky was just leaving his apartment. Natasha waited for him by her truck.

"Bucky," Steve greeted when he caught sight of his friend.

"Hey Steve," Bucky said, as he caught sight of them all. "Clint. Phil." He paused briefly, before going over to Natasha's truck. Bucky was clearly trying to ignore that he was the center of attention by not acknowledging the current conversation. Clint could hear Phil still shoveling snow behind him, trying not to get involved in it as well. Natasha smiled at him and wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him into a kiss, before opening the passenger side door for him.

"I can open the door," Bucky objected, as he climbed in.

"I know," Natasha said simply, before closing it and going around to the driver's seat. Clint went back to shoveling as they drove off. 

"She's dating Bucky?" Steve asked, "Since when? I didn't think they even knew one another."

"Your party," Clint reminded him. He glanced over to see Steve's conflicted face, "Don't worry, Natasha won't eat him…though she might blow him, if she feels like it." Clint considered it for a moment. "That would be hot actually... Hey Phil..."

"No," Phil said.

"You don't even know what I was going to ask," Clint objected.

"Were you going to ask me to take a break from shoveling and blow you?" Phil asked.

"Maybe," Clint sing-songed, because he had been thinking that.

"Maybe when we're done," Phil said. Clint smiled at him, before going back to work. He glanced over to catch the slight shake of Steve's head, before he too, went to work.

*

Steve unlocked the door that separated his part of the house from Bucky's. It had hurt that Phil and Clint apparently knew that his best friend was dating, before he found out. He had to remind himself that it wasn't Bucky who told them though, it was Natasha. He didn't know Natasha very well and he wanted to get to know her a little better. So, he decided to invite her to dinner. After thinking about it he invited Phil and Clint to dinner, too—that way he was less likely to feel like a third wheel. The doorbell rang and Steve went to get it. He paused in the kitchen, glancing out a window that looked onto the front porch and another that looked out the back. Seeing them through the back window, Steve headed over and opened it.

"Hey Clint, Phil, Natasha," Steve greeted them.

"Hello Steve," Phil said, stepping inside. The others echoed his greeting as they entered, Clint handing him a bottle of wine, saying, "Phil thought we should bring something."

"Uh, thanks," Steve said, taking it.

"He has no manners," Natasha said, slipping off her shoes. "Clint, shoes. Steve just got these carpets, he doesn't need us dirtying them up."

"Oh, right," Clint said, slipping them off, as was Phil at that reminder.

"Thanks," Steve said, guiding them toward the kitchen.

"Smells good," Clint said.

"Steve's always been a good cook," Bucky said, coming down into the kitchen from his apartment door. He offered Clint his hand and they shook it. "James Barnes."

"James?" Steve repeated softly.

"Is it James now?" Clint asked. "Because I do remember being introduced to you at the Christmas party as Bucky."

"Well Natasha calls me James, so..." Bucky said, shrugging.

"I know who you are," Clint said. "Natasha’s dating the neighbor and there's only two of you and frankly, Steve is a bit too All-American for Tasha." Steve glanced at Natasha, who was giving him a considering look, before she shrugged and nodded slightly in agreement.

"Ah well," Bucky said. He paused, "Is this where you threaten me that if I hurt her, you'll hurt me?"

"Nope," Clint said.

"No?" Bucky asked.

"Natasha can fight her own battles, I recommend learning that fast," Clint said.

"I got the shovel speech from her though," Phil said.

"That's because Clint can't fight his own battles," Natasha pointed out.

"Hey," Clint objected. Steve shook his head and listened to their banter as he went to get the pot roast out. He soon had Phil helping him with the last bit of preparation, before they all settled at the table for dinner.

*

Tony didn’t need to come out to the north side branch very often. He primarily dealt with Hill and her office was at the south side branch, which meant he didn't actually cross paths with Steve very often…which was probably for the best all things considered. Tony was a coward and he'd been a coward for years, but there were just things he couldn't do. No one was expecting him to be at north side today, but then he had some free time and there was some code that needed to be updated. So here he was at the north side branch, ready to update the code, but he'd caught sight of Steve in the employee break room looking dejected. Coding could wait, because Steve looked miserable and Tony wasn't going to stand for that.

"What's with the long face, droopy dog?" Tony asked, entering the room, because there had to be something that he could do, right?

"Nothing," Steve said, after a moment of staring at him.

"Oh, come on, tell me," Tony said, going to pour himself a cup of coffee. "Something is bothering you. You're making Eeyore looking ecstatic."

"I'm not that bad," Steve protested. "Am I?"

Tony gave him a look as he sat down.

"I... I found out Bucky is seeing someone," Steve admitted softly.

Tony blinked, because he knew Steve was bi and maybe there was a long standing crush on his best friend that Tony didn't know about. It was possible after all. "Oh, and this is..."

"He didn't tell me," Steve said. "And I'm happy that he's happy, but I don't know…I feel like we're kind of drifting apart, you know?"

"Well, he did go through something pretty traumatic and there's bound to be consequences," Tony pointed out.

"Yeah, and I guess it bothers me that both Phil and Clint knew before me," Steve said.

"Bucky told them?" Tony asked.

"Natasha told them."

"Bucky told Natasha?"

Steve gave him a look.

"Oh, Bucky and Natasha," Tony said, considering it as he took a sip of his coffee. "That'd be kinda hot. But you can't blame them for knowing, because don’t Natasha and Clint have this kinda super-weird-best-friend thing going?"

"They remind me of me and Bucky," Steve stated, giving Tony a slight glare. Steve usually glared at him though, so Tony ignored it.

"Right, have you done anything with Bucky lately?" Tony asked.

"I invite him down to dinner," Steve said.

"Yeah, but didn't you feed him a lot when he came back?"

"I did."

"So, ask him to do something else," Tony suggested. "Something where it isn't you taking care of him."

Steve blinked, "Huh, yeah, I guess he could be seeing it that way. Thanks Tony."

"Not a problem," Tony replied. "Though, wait, there is one little problem."

"Yeah?" Steve asked.

"You had a dinner party and you didn't invite me?" Tony whined and pouted at Steve. It was all an act, and Steve knew it too, judging by the small smile on his face.

"I wanted to get to know Natasha better and I didn't want to be obvious about it, so I invited Clint and Phil, too," Steve explained. "It was horrible, I ended up being the fifth wheel most of the time."

"Well, that's bound to happen with uneven numbers," Tony pointed out. "Pepper has certainly drilled that into my head over the years."

"I guess," Steve agreed.

"Next time, call me, I'll even out your numbers," Tony said, and he meant it. He would be happy to attend any event Steve was hosting, because it was Steve. Steve with his azure eyes and his stupid face (and Tony probably needed to stop reading tumblr tags so often).

"There's not going to be a next time," Steve said. "I'm done with dinner parties. Any kind of party for that matter."

"Except Christmas, right?" Tony asked, because Tony loved Steve's Christmas parties for so many reasons.

Steve froze, giving Tony a long, hard look. "No, I'm kind of tired of hosting them. I think it’s time someone else had one."

Tony felt his face fall, "No more Christmas parties?"

"No," Steve said, getting up and throwing his trash away as he left the room. "I'm tired of making the same damn mistakes." 

Tony bit his lip and stared at the wall. That could have gone a lot better actually.

*

Clint glanced around the bar as he loosened his coat. Tony had texted him earlier to come have a drink and had spammed his phone until Clint had agreed.

"Clint!" Tony called from a corner and Clint realized he had skimmed over him because there were three other people at the table. Clint's eyes narrowed and he cautiously made his way over.

"Hey Tony," Clint said, glancing at the table. "I thought we were meeting for a drink."

"We are," Tony said, "All of us. Have you met Rhodey? Pepper? Bruce?"

"We've met," Pepper said, smiling at him.

"We have?" Clint said, trying to place her. She did seem familiar.

"I'm Phil's pretty redheaded friend," Pepper said. "We met at Steve's party after you were done drinking with Tony."

Clint blushed, "Uh, yeah, I..."

"Was pretty wasted?" Pepper finished for him with a smile. 

"Yeah."

"We've met too," Bruce said, offering his hand. "I was with Steve and Phil when they looked at the house."

"Yeah, I remember you," Clint said, taking it. He looked at Rhodey, "You, I don't know."

"Just got back into town a few days ago," Rhodey said, offering his hand. Clint shook it.

"So why are we all here?" Clint asked.

"Well because you need something to do besides sit around and wait for Phil to get off work," Tony answered. "So I thought I would include you in this, my brain trust meetings."

"Brain trust meetings?" Clint repeated as he took a seat.

"Basically, Tony has ideas, we shoot him down," Rhodey explained. "Though we're about due for hearing his crazy schemes about trying to get in Steve's pants."

"His what?" Clint asked, looking at Tony.

"Tony has a major crush on your neighbor," Bruce explained. "You were probably brought in for inside information."

"Tell me Tony, was there another walk of shame this year?" Rhody asked.

"Walk of Shame?" Tony spluttered. "I don't do Walks of Shame, I do 'Strides of Pride'."

"Uh, no," Rhodey stated, looking right at Tony. "It's a 'walk of shame', because not only do you scurry out of the house, you caught the next flight to Vegas until New Year's Eve, and get back just in time for the party you have Pepper throw every year, where you get so rip roaringly drunk that you are physically incapable of having an erection. I mean, maybe, if you stayed in town and just dealt with the fact that you slept with Steve…Again. But you don't stay in town..."

Tony stared at his friend for a long moment, "Point."

"Wait, you had a one night stand at Steve's party?" Clint asked.

"It's become a bit of a yearly tradition," Bruce said. "Steve throws the party, Steve and Tony get drunk, Steve and Tony sleep together, Tony runs off to Vegas for a week, Steve avoids Tony for a month, but by the Fourth of July, they're talking to one another again, so they can restart the cycle."

Tony glared at Bruce.

"You forgot Tony pining over Steve for a couple of months," Pepper reminded him, earning her the glare.

"Have you tried just talking to Steve?" Clint asked Tony.

"Yes," Tony said, "But..."

"He screws it up, every time," Rhodey said. "It's kind of amazing, watching him insert his foot into his mouth."

"I'm beginning to think this was a horrible idea," Tony said.

"You say that every time you put the three of us together," Rhodey reminded him.

"Well, now I have Clint, so I can lose one of you," Tony replied.

"Ooh, can you lose me?" Clint asked.

"No, you live next to him, you can spy for me," Tony said.

"Goodie," Clint announced sarcastically.

"C'mon Tony, give the man a drink at least," Rhodey encouraged. Tony huffed, but stood to go over to the bar. 

"Another round?" he asked and received a chorus of yeses.

"Should I run while I can?" Clint asked.

"Nope, we'll only tackle you and drag you back," Bruce answered.

"Why?" Clint whined at him.

"Because misery loves company," Bruce answered. 

"If we can come up with an idea, he usually lets us leave," Rhodey said, considering it.

"Huh," Clint said, tilting back in his chair as he considered it. He tried to think of something that Tony could do for Steve. They all seemed to be thinking about that. Tony returned with a round of drinks and Clint mostly ignored the conversation as he sipped his drink, because there was something Steve mentioned wanting to do and Clint couldn't remember what it was.

"Alright," Pepper said, setting her drink down when she finished it. "I need to go."

"Go where?" Tony asked.

"Play practice," Pepper said. "I told you about it."

Tony pouted at her.

"No," Pepper said.

"What play are you doing?" Clint asked.

"Oklahoma," Pepper answered, smiling. "I only have a small part."

"That's nice," Clint said. "Hey," he turned and looked at Tony. "You could ask Steve to go to the play with you. I know he wants to go."

"He does?" Tony asked.

"Yeah," Clint nodded.

Tony considered that, and slowly smiled, before he agreed, "I could do that."

"Great," Clint agreed. "Does that mean I can go too?"

"Yes," Tony said, smiling

*

"Hey, Steve," Tony called, catching him in the parking lot of the north side branch. 

"Hey, Tony," Steve said, stopping on his way to his vehicle. "What's up?"

"Well, I have something for you," Tony said, hand wrapped around the tickets to _Oklahoma_ in his pocket.

Steve looked at him suspiciously, "Oh?"

"Yeah," Tony said, before pulling the tickets out and offering them to him. "I thought you might like these."

"Tickets for the play?" Steve asked, taking them out of Tony's hands. He glanced at them and then back at Tony. "What's the catch?"

"Catch? There's no catch," Tony objected.

Steve's face softened slightly, "Well, thanks." He started tucking them in his pocket, as he gave Tony a soft smile, "I think I know who I'll ask to go with me."

Tony blinked, because no, one of those tickets was supposed to be his, he was supposed to go with Steve. He found himself agreeing though, "Right, I'm sure you and your date will have a nice time."

"Yeah," Steve agreed, "I'll see you around Tony, thanks again." He headed toward his car.

Tony waited until he was driving away, before he sighed.

"Well, that was awkward," Bruce said, appearing at his shoulder.

"Did I just get shot down completely?" Tony asked.

"Nope, I don't think he even realized that you were asking him out," Bruce stated, patting him on the shoulder.

"Ugh, that was a horrible idea," Tony moaned, as he headed back to the car. "Whose idea was it?"

"Clint's," Bruce answered.

"His idea sucks," Tony stated. "He sucks." Tony climbed into his car and waited for Bruce to get in. He saw Phil headed toward his own car, and since Tony had little to no impulse control, rolled down the window. "Hey Coulson, your boyfriend sucks."

Phil paused briefly to level a look at Tony, before he smirked and answered, "I'm aware, he's very good at it."

The mental image of Clint blowing Phil came immediately to Tony's mind and ugh, he did not want to think about that. This day was the worst.

*

Steve escorted Sharon to her door. They'd gone out to dinner before the musical, and he thought she had had a good time. They'd had a couple dates before, but they'd never really progressed much further than dating.

"Thanks for tonight," Sharon said. "It was fun."

"Yeah," Steve agreed. "We should do it again."

Sharon looked at him, "Steve."

"Sharon?" Steve asked. 

"We've tried dating before Steve, it didn't work out," Sharon reminded him gently.

"It's been a while," Steve said softly. "We could try again."

"Steve," Sharon said. "Don't, we're good, but we're not great, and I think we'd both be selling ourselves short if we decided to settle with one another."

"Really?" Steve asked.

"Yeah," Sharon said, before leaning up to kiss him softly on the lips. There wasn't a spark, never had been, not like at Christmas, not like it was with Tony. "Goodbye, Steve."

"Bye, Sharon," Steve said, stepping aside as she slipped into her apartment. Steve sighed and headed to his car, considering his options. There was only person he'd felt that spark with and that was Tony, who had never shown any inclination towards him, beyond friendship.

*

Clint tilted his head back into the booth as he listened to Tony describe Steve's "rejection". He wanted to groan out loud.

"I need ideas people, ideas that will actually work," Tony said, looking at them.

"Tell him?" Clint suggested. "Hey Steve, wanna go out?"

"That won't work," Tony insisted.

"Have you tried?" Clint asked.

"Yes," Tony replied.

"He used to get tongue-tied around Steve," Pepper replied. "And he covered it up by insulting him."

"Really?" Clint asked, looking at Tony, who had shrunk into his seat.

"It was embarrassing," Rhodey noted. 

"Completely," Bruce agreed.

"Ugh, that was the past, this is the now, ideas people, let's have some good ones," Tony demanded.

"There's the chili cook off this weekend," Bruce suggested.

"Steve can't go with Tony, he's working it," Clint said, shaking his head.

"He's working it?" Tony asked.

"Yeah, he talked me into making chili for one of the small businesses, and I said I'd only do it if he would help," Clint retorted. "So now we're making chili."

"But I could help too," Tony pointed out. "Then afterwards we could all go out for drinks to celebrate and you could beg off."

Clint arched an eyebrow as he stared at Tony, "Can you make chili?"

"No, but I can put it in a bowl, just like anyone else," Tony said. "And I can run and get supplies if they go low."

"Fine, but if you mess this up, I also get to leave one of these braintrust meetings whenever I want, no demands or pleas to pull me back."

"Deal," Tony huffed.

*

"Pants off, Tony," Steve ordered and immediately went to remove them himself. Tony had pictured him saying those exact words, had imagined them in the bedroom. He just didn't expect them to be in the tiny bathroom of one of the small town businesses that lined main street nor did he expect the sudden heat coming from the majority of his legs.

"What?" Tony asked, looking at him wide-eyed as Steve expertly stripped him—and Tony had certainly fantasized about that.

"That chili just came off the stove," Steve pointed out. "Cool water, Clint."

"I know," Clint said, who was not supposed to a part of this fantasy. He was handing Steve a towel, who used it to wipe away any chili residue that had gotten through his jeans. 

"I'm going to need more towels," Steve said, glancing over his shoulder at Clint, who was already offering him another towel, which Steve laid across Tony's legs. It was nicely cool, considering the heated sensation.

"He's going to need to go to the hospital," Clint noted, glancing at Tony's legs. Tony looked at them and noticed the red splotchy hue.

"Yeah," Steve agreed.

"Hey, I'm right here," Tony objected, because ignoring him while he was in the room was just rude. He still wasn't quite sure how he'd gotten in the room. He remembered the customer hitting the table hard enough that the pot that Tony had been setting down had jolted backwards, spilling all over him. He'd stood there a moment and the next thing he knew he was seated on the toilet with a dim recollection of arms wrapped around him, and Steve was trying to remove his pants.

"We know," Steve said, giving him a smile. "How many burns have you treated?"

"Uh..." Tony started, because he hadn't treated very many. "Like you're any better."

"Eagle Scout remember," Steve reminded him. "And I keep my first aid training up to date for Little League."

"Make my living doing home repairs, I know when to go to a hospital," Clint said.

"I can't go pantsless," Tony hissed at them, because there was no way he was venturing out there in just a towel. He was parked down the street. 

"We could call an ambulance?" Clint suggested.

"No, I can walk," Tony said, shaking his head.

"You look kind of pale," Steve said, reaching up to cup his head.

Clint leaned over to look at him, "I'm calling an ambulance."

"Yeah," Steve agreed. "Tony, look at me."

Tony looked down at him, ignoring Clint who was talking on his cell phone in favor of those gorgeous blue eyes. "My legs are really starting to hurt, Steve." Tony stated.

"I know, it's going to be okay, we'll get you seen by a doctor, real fast," Steve said, reaching over his shoulder to take the towel Clint was handing him to smooth over Tony's other leg. "Stay with me."

Well, Tony was certainly going to try his hardest to do just that, because he did want to stay with Steve.

*

Steve laughed softly as the Little League board meeting let out. They were a great bunch of people that were trying to do their best to keep baseball and softball available to all the kids in the county. He always took a little longer than the rest, but then he was the treasurer and kept a physical copy of the League's records. He paused on his way out, catching sight of a bored looking Clint in one of the booths. Curious, because Clint didn't seem like the type to look so bored around Phil, Steve made his way over and smiled as he caught sight of Tony. Tony who had been avoiding him since the chili incident almost two weeks ago.

"Hey," Steve said, smiling at the table when he got close enough.

"Steve," Clint greeted. "We were just talking about you."

"You were?" Steve asked, glancing nervously around the table. Pepper, Bruce, and Rhodey looked semi-amused.

"We were, weren't we, Tony?" Clint said, looking over at Tony.

"Uh, yeah, I guess we were," Tony said, glancing up at him.

"What about?" Steve asked.

"You and Tony," Rhodey answered.

"What about me and Tony?" Steve asked.

"The chili cook off," Tony answered quickly and loudly. He paused and then continued on at a more normal level, "I was telling them about the chili cook off and how you helped me out."

"Well, I didn't want you to get hurt any worse," Steve pointed out. "How are you doing?"

"Much better, thanks," Tony said.

"He owes you one, Steve," Pepper said. "The doctor said the burn could have been worse if you hadn't acted so quickly." 

Steve blushed, "It was nothing."

"Nonsense," Pepper said, "Make him buy you a nice dinner."

"Just don't let him order anything liquid and hot," Bruce teased.

"Tony doesn't have to do that," Steve said, shaking his head.

"Oh, but Tony wants to," Clint added. "He was just telling us that he wanted to do something nice for you and we all suggested that he take you out for a nice dinner."

Steve looked at Tony, "You want to do that?"

"Um," Tony hesitated, glancing around the table. "Yeah, I'd like to. I kind of owe you one."

"You don't have to," Steve insisted, because it didn't seem like Tony really wanted to.

"No, I'd like to," Tony said, nodding.

"Okay, when?" Steve asked. "Where?"

"Friday, your choice?" Tony said.

"Sure," Steve said, "Chinese place?"

"That sounds good," Tony agreed.

"Great," Steve said. "Seven?"

"Yeah, that sounds good," Tony said.

"I'll see you then and I'll let you get back to your dinner," Steve said, smiling a bit, because it was dinner with Tony, even if it was a thank you dinner. 

"See you," Tony called and the others echoed him. He headed out happily, it was something after all.

*

"Are the bleachers always this packed?" Clint asked, glancing over at Steve. The gym was getting crowded for the Varsity boys' basketball game. Phil was out, going to get food and use the bathroom.

"Kind of," Steve answered. "Unfortunately girls' games are less well attended than the guys'."

"That sucks," Clint stated, watching the warm ups.

"It does," Steve agreed. "So, you've been hanging out with Tony a lot lately?"

"Yeah," Clint agreed. "He's got a problem and he thinks I can help."

"What problem?" Steve asked.

"I'm sworn to secrecy," Clint said as he rolled his eyes. "Speaking of, looking forward to your dinner tomorrow?"

"Yeah, kind of," Steve answered, honestly.

"Kind of?" Clint repeated.

"I get the feeling he doesn't really want to take me out," Steve explained. "I just don't want it to be awkward between us... again."

"Awkward?" Clint repeated, looking over at Steve, who was looking down at his hands.

"It's complicated," Steve said softly.

"So explain it," Clint suggested.

"We've slept together," Steve admitted, "A couple of times and he always bolts. I... I guess I just wish I knew what it meant."

"Have you tried asking him?" Clint suggested.

"No," Steve said, shaking his head. "What if it makes things worse? We used to fight a lot and we don't anymore."

"It can't hurt to ask and then you'll know what he's interested in," Clint pointed out. "And maybe your interests will align." Clint hoped they would. He really did.

Steve laughed softly, "I don't think they would."

"Why?" Clint asked. "What do you want?"

"I'd... I'd kind of like to try and have a relationship with him," Steve admitted, blushing softly.

"Really?" Clint asked, because seriously, if Steve had been pining for Tony this whole time, well... Clint wasn't going to blamed for what he did.

"Yeah," Steve admitted, with a blush.

"Dude, why do you think I was at the Cabana?" Clint asked.

"Um," Steve hesitated, glancing around.

"Tony has this whole brain trust thing, where I've unfortunately been forced to go and talk to the wall that is Tony Stark. No wait, that's insulting to walls, walls listen better than Tony. Regardless, will you please just tell him you're interested!"

"Really?" Steve asked, looking surprised.

"Really, talk to him on your date, promise me."

"It's not a..." Steve trailed off as Clint glared. "Is it?"

"He's taking you out to dinner," Clint pointed. "Sounds like a date to me."

"But, he didn't want to go..."

"He did, apparently he gets shy around you and fails to use his words," Clint explained. "Talk to him, please."

"Okay," Steve said, glancing back at the court. He spotted Phil coming there way. "Just don't mention it around Phil?"

"I won't," Clint said, shaking his head, as Phil slid into the seat next to him.

"What did I miss?" Phil asked, offering Clint a package of Starburst candies.

Clint smiled at him, "Thank you." Phil smiled back at him. Yeah, he had a great boyfriend, even if he did drag him to high school basketball games.

*

Steve carefully dressed for his not-date with Tony, that Clint thought should be an actual date. It wasn't like the local chinese place was that fancy, but slacks and a button down shirt would be appropriate. He'd texted Tony earlier, asking for the other man to pick him up. They were supposed to meet there but if this was a date, then Tony might as well as pick him up.

He cast one last look at Phil's house, and when the doorbell rang he went to get it. He opened the door and smiled at Tony. "Hi."

"Hey," Tony said, and Steve caught the look as Tony took in his outfit.

"You look nice," Steve said, reaching to grab his coat. Tony always looked nice, but then it was Tony, and Steve was somewhat biased.

"Thanks," Tony said. "Your car break down?"

"No," Steve said. "I just thought we could ride together and talk."

"Talk?" Tony asked.

"Yeah," Steve hesitated. "Actually, let's talk first. You want to come in?"

"Uh, sure," Tony said, stepping inside. "What's up?"

"I, uh, went to a basketball game the other night."

"So...?"

"With Phil and Clint, and I had a talk with Clint," Steve explained, watching as Tony tensed.

"What did Clint say?" Tony asked.

"He said that you were interested in me romantically?" Steve asked. "And... I'd like for it to be true, but considering the last several Christmases, I'm not sure if it is."

Tony was quiet and staring at him, "You'd like for it to be true?"

"I would," Steve admitted honestly. "Is it?"

"Yeah," Tony admitted softly. "And I kind of panicked at Christmas, every Christmas, and I'm sorry about ditching you like that."

"You're not going to do it again, are you?" Steve asked.

"No, I'll tell you if I have to go, I promise," Tony said, smiling at him.

"Alright," Steve said. "So, uh, Clint thought this could be a date. Would you like that?"

"Yes," Tony said. 

"Great, shall we go then?" Steve suggested, smiling at him.

"Yeah," Tony said, going to hold the door open for Steve. Steve stepped outside and waited for Tony to close the door and then held his hand out. Tony grasped it and together they made their way to the car.

*

"Huh, wonder why Stark's car is sitting here?" James said as unlocked his door to let Natasha into his apartment. It was late, but they'd gone to the movies in another town and had just gotten back. 

"Maybe he finally told Steve that he has a crush on him," Natasha commented as she entered the stairwell and kicked her shoes off.

"Stark has a crush on Steve?" James asked, locking the door up.

"Yes," Natasha said, heading up the stairs.

"So why would he be here?" James asked, as he followed her up the stairs, already starting to remove his jacket.

"Because Steve reciprocates," Natasha stated.

"He does?" James asked. "He never told me that."

"He does," Natasha said, wrapping an arm around him. "Now would you rather talk about them or would you rather do something else?"

"Can we talk about them later?" James asked, reaching around to lift her up.

"If we must," Natasha said, before capturing his lips with her own. James let thoughts of Steve and Stark slip from his mind as he concentrated on the sexy woman in front of him.


End file.
